Who is the Green Ninja?
!'' ''Strong language ! Who is the Green Ninja? is the seventh episode of Milo's Adventures Chapter 1: The Hero of Light. The original episode was written in 2011 but was rewritten in January 2020 for the purposes of this wiki. For the original episode written back in 2011, click here. Synopsis Team Waters learns the secret behind the Great Constrictor and where he came from, as well as discovering a new ally from another world. Who is the Green Ninja? A Ninja clad in white wanders the Ogaji countryside aimlessly. He has a plain face, with nothing too out of the ordinary about him, and blonde flat-top hair. This place he has found himself in seems familiar, but strange at the same time. Suddenly, he is approached by two Serpentine in a truck. "Hello, may I ask where I am?" the ninja asked the snakes. The two serpentine looked at the ninja and attacked him, shoving him into a sack and putting him in the back of their truck. That same truck pulls up to Auqra's Lake moments later, and the serpentine exit the vehicle to meet Milo at the gates. "Uh, hi? Can I help you?" he asked. "You have something of ours, and we need it back." one of the serpentine says getting closer to Milo. "Boys, boys! There's no need for any confrontation!" said a voice. A middle-aged man with a dirty beard and beer belly stepped out slowly from the back of the truck and stood in the center of the two snakes. He puts out his hand for Milo to shake, but Milo ignores it, "the name's Ronin. That there fine beaut' is mine! And we'll be need'n it back..." he pointed to the Great Constrictor locked in the Sand Ship. Milo looked puzzled, "I'm sorry, sir, but that doesn't belong to anybody. It's a monster serving an evil master of darkness... I'm sure you understand that you can't just take it..." Ronin chuckled, "and I'm sure you understand that I don't like to take no 'no' for an answer, son! Now why don't we have a look-see, and we'll be on our merry way..." Ronin said attempting to walk further into the temple grounds. Milo stopped him, having drawn his sword, alerting Nicholas. "Not happening, buddy. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." "Aherm… Like I said, boy, nobody tells me no 'lest I let 'em… y'hear? Let's do what we came for, boys!" he motioned to his two serpentine accomplices, who both drew weapons, and attempted to forcefully get by Milo. "Woah! Who are these guys, they're tough!" Nicholas said fending off one of the snakes. While Milo and Nick fought off the serpentine, Ronin snuck by them to unlock the Great Constrictor's cage... "Ahhhh… My most greatest creation... What've they done to you, my fine specimen..." Ronin said stroking the metal skin of the Constrictor. The snake exited the ship and said, "Master Bamos had me take care of the Elemental resistance, but I was done in. By him." The Constrictor motioned into the ship, where Ronin saw a young boy huddled in the corner. "Why if it ain't Garuhi Junior... What a pleasant surprise." Ronin said peering in. "Leave me alone!" Junior blurted out. Ronin glared at the boy and then smiled, "It's no matter. Come with me, son, and we'll get you all tidied up." "Leave him alone," said Milo, stepping in. Ronin looked over to find Nicholas has defeated and tied up his serpentine escorts... and discovered something in the back of his truck. "You've got a lot of explaining to do," Milo said tying Ronin up to a post and returning the Great Constrictor to his prison. From behind him, a voice called from the truck, "Let me go! Who are you? Where have you taken me?" "Woah, relax there, buddy, I didn't mean to startle you..." Nicholas took that same white ninja from earlier over to the others. "Ahhh, another one of my creations: Zane!" Ronin said happily to the white ninja. The ninja looked puzzled, "how did you know my name? And you are not my father." "Why of course... not! I'm yer Uncle Ronin, ya heard?" Ronin lied. "Everyone, hold on for one minute! What is going on?!" Milo said. "Ya see, I was sent here by my buyer to pick up a few of my creations. I ain't know my boy was with him this whole time, but that does just finely! I brought over my serpentine men and Zane, here, just in case someth'n screwy happened... which it did..." said Ronin with a grin. "You are mistaken... You did not bring me here, you found me and stuffed me in your truck!" Zane said hostilely. "I did bring you here, didn't I?" Ronin said with a deep laugh. "Wait, what did you mean by 'my boy'?" Junior asked him. "Why, I built you for heaven's sake! No way you ain't never wonder why you got that artificial eye, son? That's my secret weapon there, yessir." Ronin laughed again. "No! You didn't create me! You're not my dad! My dad is gone!" Junior struggled in his cage in a fit of anger. Ronin laughed at Junior's misfortune and winked, "well then, now that we've wasted enough time, why don't I do what I done come here for!!" Suddenly, a massive explosion comes from the Sand Ship, and Junior and the Constrictor are repelled out from it. "Let's dip, boys!" Ronin called, as his serpentine escorts freed themselves and their master from their ropes. "Woah! We have to stop them!" Nicholas said, and he and Milo attempted to round up the villains, but Ronin and his crew ended up getting away with the Constrictor and Junior in his truck. "Son of a bitch! What just happened?" Milo asked, "And who the hell are you?!" he said to Zane. "My apologies...! I had no idea I would be swept up in this whole mess..." the white ninja said upset. Nicholas approached Zane and put his hand on his back, "what's got you down?" he asked. "I am not sure. I suddenly appeared in this strange place... I was whisked away from my friends suddenly, and I ended up here. I began to look around when I was apprehended by the delinquents in that truck..." Zane said gloomily. "We're really sorry about that, really, but we have to get that snake and that kid back, now. Come on Nicholas, we have to go." Milo said. "Right," Nicholas said coming with him. "Hold on a moment, just who are you people?" Zane asked before they took off. "Uhhh, well we're called Team Waters. We're a team of Elemental Masters and our goal is to find more people like us. There's a bad man out there who has the potential to take over all of Ogaji... Sorry if that's a lot, but we've gotta get going..." Milo said rushed. "Wait! One moment, please!" Zane stopped them and raised his fist, which glowed with a cold energy. "I'm not sure where I ended up, but we are the same. I have control over ice..." "Oh! Oh my god! Listen, this is a lot to take in, can you wait for us to come back so we can sort all of this out?" Milo said. "Wait!" Nicholas interjected, "why doesn't he come with us? It took all we got to take down the Constrictor the first time. What do you say, Zane? Help us?" "I, uh, suppose I could. I have friends I must get back to, but I think it would be wise to help out fellow Elemental Masters. I sense goodness in you both. I will aid you in your quest." "Great! Let's go!" Milo, Nicholas, and Zane took off after Ronin's truck. They ran down the one-way road until a fork when they stopped. "This is hopeless, how are we supposed to find them now?" Nicholas said out of breath. "They went there, to the right." Zane pointed to the fork on the right. "Are you positive? How the heck did you know that?" Nicholas asked him. "Trust me," Zane said taking off. Nick shrugged, and he and Milo continued after them. Eventually, the three of them reached a small hut near the end of the road. It was in a clearing in a dense marshland. The two serpentine from earlier guarded the hut against the outside. "Are we just gonna go right in?" Milo asked, "Zane?" Milo looks on as Zane has already apprehended the serpentine guards, and is motioning for Milo and Nick to follow him. "Oh, ok then. I guess that guy's fast." Nicholas said, joining Zane. The three of them snuck into Ronin's hut and found it empty. In front of them was an elevator that leads down below into the ground. They entered inside and were transported into Ronin's basement, a massive cave filled to the brim with technological amazements. The three of them stepped outside the elevator but were stopped by the Great Constrictor. "You found us!. I'll teach you losers a lesson for locking me in that stupid boat with that little moron!" the snake said angrily, wrapping its long mechanical body around the three of them, "I'll crush you dicks to death!!" "Ice!" Zane yelled, putting his hands over the Constrictor's metal coat. Frost began to form over its surface, and the room began to get cold. "Arghh!!!" the Constrictor screamed, releasing its grasp. The frozen piece of metal that Zane broke off revealed that underneath the Constrictor's mechanical exoskeleton... was flesh. "I dare confess I am confused as to how you annoying jerks got into my workshop!" Ronin called from across the way. The Constrictor hurried over to its master where it whimpered behind him. To Ronin's side was Junior, his hair covering his face, and his arms locked to his side. "Ronin, we can't let you give these two back to Bamos." Milo pulled out his golden sword given to him by Gordon. It shimmered with powerful energy. Nicholas drew his blade as well, and Zane's fists were engulfed in Ice. "You want my boys? Why don't you go on ahead and take 'em from me then!" Ronin pushed Junior out towards the other three, and kicked him in the head, apparently waking him up. Junior raised his head and glared at Team Waters, looking angry and tired. His right eye was covered by his hair, but a red glow came from underneath it. "Bamos commissioned this kid to be his super-secret weapon. I'm sorry to say that it hasn't been fully operational until just now. I think that Garuhi guy got too close to him. Too bad, so sad. Let's end this, son!" Ronin called out to the boy. "Junior!" Milo yelled to him, "you don't have to do this! Bamos doesn't control you anymore, you have control over your own destiny!" Junior continued to stand in his spot glaring at Milo. "I sense rage in him. It is building up inside the boy like a volcano about to erupt..." Zane said. "Do it now!!!" Ronin called to Junior. "Arghhh!!!!!!!" erupted Junior. He lifted his hair out of his eye, revealing an oversized mechanical marvel emitting a blazing red light, "Arghhh!!!!" he screamed. "Yes!! Yess!! Show them no mercy, son!" Ronin jumped up and down with glee. "Arghh!!!!" Junior suddenly burst-- a powerful red laser blasted from Junior's eye, knocking straight into the Great Constrictor, knocking it onto the ground. "No!!!! What have you done, son!" Ronin ran over to the serpentine and stroked what was left of it's metal coat. "Stop! Stop it!" Junior yelled at Ronin, his eyes flaring red. "What? Son, I created you! Do as I say before I return your ass to the scraps!" Ronin said wiping sweat off his brow. "That's enough! I control my own destiny now! I am not your son, I am the Demon Prince! My father is Garuhi Hagane and I am his son! The Dark Lord Bamos does not control me! You may have created me, but you are not my father" Junior said, his anger pouring out of him. Suddenly, he began to glow green. "What on earth is happening right now?!" Nicholas said. "His True Potential. He has conquered his fear of confronting the truth, and is unlocking his hidden Elemental Power...!" Zane revealed. "How do you know all this??" Nicholas asked. Zane smiled, "I have seen the same thing happen where I am from..." "Calm down, son, there's no need for any violence--" Ronin muttered. "Quiet!!! I am not your son!!" Junior suddenly burst again, his red eye flaming with power. The green energy forming around him merged with the laser from his eye and blasted Ronin and the Great Constrictor into oblivion... The whole cave was decimated, and Junior suddenly fell from exhaustion... Milo Nick and Zane ran to Junior to check on him... "Is he ok?!" Nicholas asked. "It seems so. He has a newfound ability. It seems like he too is an Elemental Master." Zane said. "G... guys..." Junior sputtered. "You're ok..." Milo said relieved, "What was that...?" he asked him. “I... I think I just realized what was really going on... I think all this time I was just pretending to be one of the bad guys... If I'm being honest, it's because I don't really know how to be good... I was raised all my life to follow the Dark Lord, I just didn't know any other way.” he said. "Oh, Junior, that's ok... And you're an Elemental Master, too. It looks like your father gave you this power." Nicholas said relieved. "Yeah, I guess so. Does this mean I have to be one of you guys now?" the boy asked. Milo looked at Nicholas and Zane then back at the boy, "only if you want to," he said. "Hmm..." Junior thought for a moment, "I think I do." "Haha!" Milo laughed and gave a sigh of relief, "we're glad to have you on our team, Junior..." "cough, cough," came a voice. After the dust had settled and the smoke had cleared from the blast, only one person remained where Ronin and the Constrictor were blown away… It was a young man, around Milo's age. He wore a red and black ninja gi and had bright red shoulder-length hair. "It's the Constrictor. It seems like all this time, he was a boy, cursed to take the form of a serpentine." Zane pointed out. Milo attended the coughing man and helped him up, "Hey, dude, are you ok?" he asked him. "cough, cough, I think so... What the hell just happened...?" the man asked. "It appears that Junior's newfound Elemental Power has cured you of whatever curse has been laid upon you, which turned you into the Great Constrictor," Zane said, "what is your real name?" "Jackson. Jackson Smith. The Elemental Master of Fire." Cast * Bamos (mentioned) * Garuhi Hagane (mentioned) * Garuhi Junior * Gordon Gold (mentioned) * Jackson Smith/ The Great Constrictor (first appearance as Jackson) * Milo Rivers * Nicholas Rogers * Ronin (first appearance) * Serpentine androids (first appearances) * Zane * The Ninja of Ninjago (mentioned) Locations Visited * Ogaji ** Auqra's Lake ** Ronin's hut ** The Temple of Time * Ninjago Earth-14 (mentioned) Notes * This episode was originally written as the third book in a series of 5 called "Who is the Green Ninja?" part of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu: Milo's Adventures (which would eventually be called Legends of Ogaji Milo's Adventures.) ** The original episode had Ronin be Zane's uncle, who created him, as well as "6 to 5" other Zanes that range from Zane 3,000 to Zane 4,000, 5,000, 6,000, 7,000, and 8,000. ** The link to the original episode can be viewed'' here'' * This episode was originally heavily inspired by the first season of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Jackson2011.png| Jackson Smith Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes